


Helping the 'Head' Girl

by GryffindorTom



Series: Potter's Power [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Hermione Granger is Head Girl, top student in her year...and friends with benefits to the Head Boy, Harry Potter...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Series: Potter's Power [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Helping the 'Head' Girl

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted it, you got it. A third fic (albeit a two parter instead of a one-shot) in the "Potter's Power" series (The series that brought you "Snake Pit Diaries: Daphne Goes Down" and "Twin Magic in the Restricted Section").
> 
> There is no BWL, no Voldemort, just pure Harry/Hermione juiciness with a little bit of plot. I will admit I am not as good as some other authors at smut...but here's my go!
> 
> Features Weasley bashing. Contains both consensual (Harry) and non consensual (Ron) acts of violence to a woman.

Hermione Granger was horny. Being top of her year was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

Being Head Girl was a very hard responsibility, but being a fuck buddy to the Head Boy, Slytherin Seventh Year Harry Potter, was an even bigger one. The reason being that she was having to hide her sexual exploits to her boyfriend, Ron Weasley.

Weasley was already jealous of Potter, the younger man of the two being wealthier, being the son of one of the owners of Marauders Ink, the joke shop that had launched in 1991 and was the bane of the Hogwarts Prefects, and he was jealous of Potter because the Slytherin was the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts since Roderick Plumpton, the Seeker who had previously held the record for the quickest catch of the Snitch.

She had first become one of "Harry's Girls" during the OWL exams in her Fifth Year, when her bossiness had her causing arguments in the Ancient Runes class. He had taken her out of the classroom and it was at him that she vented.

Hermione had shouted at him about how her boyfriend was skirting around his Prefect duties, how nobody was taking the courses seriously, how her parents had expectations on her to be top of her class and how she was fed up of enforcing the rules of the exam regulations.

"You just need to fuck." Harry had told her, at the same time as he was stroking her bushy hair. "You need a decent sized cock that will fuck all of that bossiness, all of that worry, everything out of you.

And then he had kissed her. Harry Potter had kissed her.

He had grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dungeons, taking her into the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione was nervous at this as she was a Muggleborn, and Slytherins were not known for being nice to Muggleborns.

As they had passed through, Harry pushed her into the door that led to the boy's dorms and he kissed her, his one hand on her shoulder, the other on her waist, his tongue asserting dominance.

He lowered his hand down to her bottom and squeezed, making her shift herself into his hold. Eventually Harry had pulled away and Hermione had felt like she had never felt before.

As Harry pulled her into his dorm, Hermione had seen that kind of action once before. The time when Fred Weasley had been dating Angelina Johnson a year ago. A few months before he and his brother ended up getting dumped by the two Quidditch stars for reasons that were unknown to anyone in that House.

"I know why they dumped the Weasley twins." Harry said, seemingly having had read her mind. "It's because I started fucking them not long after I realised my magic was reaching excessive levels earlier this year. Angelina, Alicia and Katie, they all got fucked by me."

"W...what?"

"You see Granger, Potter men have this problem where we have excess magic in our systems, and the only way we can get rid of it is by shagging women. I seem to have more than most Potter men, however, thanks to my mum being a Muggleborn, but when my dad was in Hogwarts, he shagged his way through the Black sisters, my mum, and Amelia Bones. In fact, Amelia Bones, Bellatrix Black and my mum were regular fuck buddies. Whenever my dad was busy shagging Andromeda or Narcissa Black, they would get together and fuck each other using strap-ons, dildos and even wine bottles.

"I started to come into this situation back in June when I noticed that having a wank wasn't even having much of an effect on me, and since then I've been randy as fuck. That's why every lesson that is theory based, I've always had a witch sitting next to me. They wank me off and I write their notes. Hell, during History of Magic yesterday, I had to cast a notice-me-not around my desk whilst I was fucking Runcorn and Davies. Them, Astoria Greengrass, the Carrow twins and Pansy are my most regular fuck buddies."

"Astoria Greengrass? Isn't she in Third Year?"

"Yeah, so? She caught me wanking off in the Slytherin Crucible and started sucking me off. Next thing I knew she was undressing and spreading her legs for me. Who was I to refuse?"

"But still-"

"Granger, listen. When you're a teenage boy with lots of excess magic due to a genetic problem, and you need to fuck to stop yourself from casting vastly overpowered spells, you just fuck. Hell, Greengrass and the Carrow twins wasn't even my first fuck. It was my godfather's niece, Susan Bones."

Hermione had looked at him shocked. Amelia Black, or Bones as she was known professionally, was the Minister for Magic for Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and it turned out that her niece, one of the few people who challenged her for the top spot in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, was Harry Potter's first shag.

"We had been best friends since we were babies, and being an only child, I had few female friends. Only her and Pansy in fact. Most of my godfather's kids are younger than me, Susan, Neville and Pansy, so we would play with them, but naturally the four of us would gravitate towards each other." Harry said, pulling Hermione onto his bed. "Neville, bless him, doesn't even care about girls as he's obsessed with his plants, and Pansy was dating Draco Malfoy at the time, so Susan and I were at my house, and one thing led to another, we fucked.

"As we were fucking, Pansy found us. I still remember her first words after seeing my cock."

"Come on Potter. Your penis isn't that big, surely?" Hermione said, doubtful about his boasting.

"That's what she said!" Harry said, smiling. "So I pulled it out of Susan and showed her how big it was."

"Come on, you've got to be joking." Hermione said, her face even more doubtful.

"I'll prove it to you!" Harry said, pulling his robe off. Loosening his belt, Hermione could see that he was not wearing any underwear. Seeing his erection, however, Hermione fell to her knees in shock at the size.

"Why...why..."

"I don't wear my boxers on days when we have History of Magic. Easier access for a shag or a few blowjobs during the class."

Hermione reached out to grab it when she suddenly felt Harry's magic radiating towards her.

"You want to be careful Granger. It seems that Gryffindor witches are particularly affected by my magic when I'm horny. Just ask Katie Bell!"

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused. "M...master..." ' _Master? Why did I call him Master?"_

"I don't know. Mum was a Gryffindor witch but she isn't affected by it, nor is Susan's mum. There again, they know not to come into my room when I'm wanking or shagging someone." Harry said, smiling, "But it seems that Gryffindor witches seem to be really submissive. Especially the bossier ones. I think its to do with the fact that Potter wizards usually went into Gryffindor, but I followed my Grandmother, Euphemia, into Slytherin."

"Gran was from the cadet branch of the Rowle family though. Her great nephew, Thorfinn, was the one who tried to kill Headmaster Dumbledore a few years ago in Diagon Alley. Gran never spoke to that side of the family though before she passed."

Hermione wasn't listening to him, as she was still staring at his cock, clothes on the floor. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Looks like you've been caught by my cock. You can stroke it."

"B...but...m...master..."

"You can stroke it, or you can have me bend you over and spank you Granger."

Hermione reached her hand slowly towards his cock, mentally calculating the size, when she suddenly saw Harry stand up and smile.

"P...please...master...let me stroke your cock." Hermione said, her mind slowly becoming more submissive towards him. "I...I need to touch your cock."

"You look like a right slut, kneeling on the floor"

Hermione looked up at his face and smiled. "Yes...yes master...I am a slut...I'm your slut..."

Reaching his cock, she started stroking it, feeling every vein and inch, watching as Harry's face was smiling at her. After a few minutes, he commanded her to stop, and then stood forward, placing his cock in front of her lips.

"I want you to suck it. Suck it like those quills that you love. Take it all."

And she did. Even though she had given Ron Weasley a drunken blowjob at party that Gryffindor had hosted when their team had beaten Hufflepuff, she had never seen a cock as big as Harry's. Hell, she was starting to want his cock in her too.

And she wanted to take it all in. She wanted to take all twelve inches in and not fail her Master.

"Good Granger. Have you sucked cock before?"

"Mmmmm"

"I bet you've sucked Weasley off?"

"Mmmmm"

"I bet you've fucked him too. Filthy little slut."

Hermione started to lift herself off Harry's cock when she felt his hands on her head, but then started to go faster on his dick.

"You have, haven't you. And because of that, you're even more frustrated as he can't get you off. Angelina and Alicia were the same when they joined my group of willing fuck buddies." Harry said, keeping Hermione's head in a rhythm. "None of them are as good sucking me off compared to you, although I must admit, Angie has some fucking nice tits. She gave me a tit-job when we last fucked. Alicia, she is good at pussy licking and Katie. Well she is just damn submissive. She loves it when I fuck her arse."

"Just when you like it when I fuck your arse Potter." Harry had heard from behind him.

Hermione tried to stop, but couldn't as Harry was still bouncing her mouth on his cock. She couldn't see it, but Harry started clenching his buttocks, a sign that only one witch knew as being when he was getting to the point where he was about to cum. Suddenly she felt Harry's cum spouting into her mouth, the same time as Harry released pressure on her head.

"Take it Granger" he said as she moved her head back, Harry's cock falling out of her mouth, strings of cum still linking his cock and her mouth. "

"You look like a right slut." The voice behind Harry said, moving closer to him. Suddenly Hermione recognised the person as being Pansy Parkinson. "Did you enjoy sucking my betrothed's cock. The cock that can impregnate anyone at any time."

"He...he..."

Pansy wrapped her arms around Harry, fondling his nipples. "He led you on? Even though Harry and I are betrothed, out agreement lets him have as many mistresses as he wants. Its all to do with something in the Potter family magic. So, if he invited you to his dorm with an invite to fuck, then I have no problems. Hell, I don't mind joining in at times!

"You, on the other hand, have a choice Granger. You can enjoy my Harry's cock as much as you like without telling anyone" Pansy had said, her hands fondling Harry's balls, "Or you can blabber to Weasley that you've given Harry a blowjob, and get cut off from having a decent orgasm. The choice is yours."

Hermione told Pansy how she wanted Harry to fuck her, and that she promised she wouldn't tell anyone about their deal. As soon as she said that, she watched as Pansy smiled, and then suddenly she felt Harry lifting her up, bending her over, his bed and within a few minutes was making her pussy feel like it was designed for one cock and one cock only.

Her Master.

She was suddenly pulled out of her memories as she heard the door to the Head Girl's suite open. Knowing how whenever she remembered about their first time, she would start to play with herself, even though Harry had banned her from getting herself off.

She looked at the door and suddenly stopped, her fingers on her clit, her other hand in her shirt.

As Hermione saw her Master, the Head Boy, Harry Potter, standing in the door way looking at her, having come fresh from shagging Padma and Parvati Patil, she knew she was in trouble.

"Well...well...well. What do we have here?" Harry said, smiling. "A dirty little slut."

Hermione was close to cumming when Harry had come into her room and now she could see him in her room, she could feel the power radiating from him.

"What did I tell you slut?" Harry said, conjuring a Slytherin Green paddle.

"You told me to go to your room and wait for you to come. And you told me to not to play with myself Master." Hermione said, climbing off her bed, scrambling to get onto her knees. Looking down, she knew what he was going to do next. "I'm sorry Master."

"So why did I find you in your own suite, playing with my property?" came the response, Hermione watching as his feet came into view. "The only person who is allowed to make you cum is me. You should know that slut."

"I'm...I'm sorry Master. I won't do it again."

Hermione found herself being levitated onto the bed, what few clothes she had on disappearing. She knew Harry was standing behind her, and that he had the paddle in his hand. Suddenly she felt ropes tying her hands behind her back, and ropes tying her knees together.

"How many times do you deserved to be spanked this time?" Harry said out loud, already knowing the answer. "Maybe about 18 times...18 times you've violated my 'no getting yourself off' order."

"Yes Master. You should punish me." Hermione said, knowing that he was gentle, yet firm at the same time when he punished her.

"I expect you to count with me." Harry said as he removed his trousers. "And if you don't, I will restart."

It took three attempts for Hermione to comply with his orders to count the smacks that he was giving her, but eventually that part of the punishment was over, and Hermione was in bliss.

"Can I cum master?" she asked, the need to cum getting urgent. "Please...can I cum?"

Harry looked at the sight of Hermione and smiled. "All in good time slut."

Harry stroked Hermione's pussy and then cast the spell to release the ropes that were binding her.

"Good slut." Harry said, kissing her bottom. "You have a nice pattern where I've hit you."

Harry spat on her butt crack, leaving a large glob of spit to run down into her anus. "I'm going to fuck your arse first, then your mouth, then your pussy." As he stroked her pussy again, he could see that it was starting to get wet again.

"You like the thought of that, don't you. You want me to make you clean my cock after I've fucked your arse."

As Harry started rubbing his fingers against her pussy, he could feel the juices covering them. After he had gotten enough on his fingers, he started rubbing some of his spit that was in her arse crack against her hole, placing one finger in.

"Ooooh...master...please...I need more than a finger...please..."

After a few seconds, he slipped another finger, then another finger, then a forth.

"Pllllllllleeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeeeee Master...I...I...I need your cock..."

"Ask me properly slut." Harry said, his fingers making her feel pleasure. "Ask me properly and I'll give it you."

"MMMMaaaaaaasssssssssssstttttttterrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Please...Can you...Can you fill me with your loving cock."

Harry smiled and removed his fingers from her hole. Rubbing his erection against her arse and pussy, it became coated with the mixture of her juices and his spit.

"I'm going to give it to you slut. I'm going to fuck your arse so much that you won't be able to sit down for a week."

Slowly, he inserted his cock into her anal passage, his hands holding her hips, the two Head students in symphony with each other.

As Hermione started to reach her climax from how Harry was being so rough, yet at the same time so caring, she felt him cum, his juices squirting heavilly in her arse.

"You love that, don't you slut. You love it when I fuck your arse, when I cum in it. You want to know one more thing. When I fuck you, I'm not going to bother with the Charm. I'm going to fuck a baby into you, my baby."

"Pppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeasssssssssssseeeeeee Master...I want your baby...I want to get knocked up by you...I...I want to become your acknowledged Mistress like Greengrass..."

As Harry turned her over, he wandlessly summoned her wand from her bedside table. Passing it to her, he smiled.

"I Hermione Jean Granger, agree to be the Mistress in mind, body and magic, to Harry Potter. I promise to keep his secrets as though they were my own, and to honour and obey all his commands. So mote it be."

"Hermione?" Harry said, shocked.

"I'm going to dump Weasley. I...I want to join you, Pansy and Daphne...I...I've fell in love with you."

Harry lifted her up and held her in his arms. "I love you too. You and Daphne and Pansy and all of my girls...you all hold special places in my heart. Even though I can't help sleeping with other women, I do want you to know that I do love you."

As Hermione went to kiss Harry, she turned her head to see her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, standing in the doorway, shocked at the scene in front of him.

"How long?" the redheaded boy asked.

"Ron...I was going to tell you..." Hermione said, at the same time as Harry let go of her.

"I SAID HOW LONG?"

"Since...since our OWLS." Hermione replied, watching as her boyfriend came up to her. Suddenly Ron hit her.

"You fucking bitch. I gave you two years and what did you do? You cheated on me. What was it? Not satisfied with my cock?"

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded, sobbing because of the pain where Ron had hit her in the face still there. Harry got up off the bed and hit the redheaded Gryffindor.

"You bastard. You know damn well that you should never hit a woman. Didn't your mother teach you that or was she too busy having a go at your father to ensure her youngest son was taught how to respect women."

"Oh, and I bet you're all holier than thou" Ron said sarcastically. "I've heard how you treated my brothers, sleeping with their exes."

"Well if your family didn't have such small cocks Weasley, I wouldn't have had to satisfy the women in their lives. Hell, even Ginny-"

Ron kicked Harry his balls, causing the Head Boy to fall onto the bed.

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted, reaching to hold Harry. "I shouldn't have cheated on you...but its true, Harry does satisfy me more. He calms me down more when I'm stressed. Plus I have to admit, he does have a bigger cock than you."

Ron looked at the two and frowned.

"Fine Granger. We're finished. I can't believe I even thought about dating a whore like you." Ron shouted as he turned away from the two Head students. "You can keep Potter. I'm sure that you and him will be happy together."

"I WAS GOING TO DUMP YOU ANYWAY!" Hermione shouted back.

"FINE!" Ron shouted, turning round to face his ex. "YOU'RE JUST A SLAG ANYWAY. I BET POTTER NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM AND PARKINSON?"

"I KNOW ABOUT HARRY AND PANSY. I'VE KNOWN SINCE OUR OWLs!" Hermione shouted back.

As Ron turned back around and stepped out of the door, Harry looked at Hermione who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said, kissing Harry's cheek. "I should have come clean with him ages ago."

As she grabbed Harry's cock, she smiled. "Anyway Master, I need that fucking cock of yours in my pussy badly."

Harry smiled and tackled the older girl, thoughts of Ronald Weasley leaving his mind.


End file.
